Untitled
by Rurippe
Summary: How Uchiha Itachi and Yamanaka Ino slowly and surely fallen for each other. *I'm not good with summary. Please R&R*
1. Hospital

**Untitled**

**

* * *

**

_Hi... this is my first fan fiction. I am new here. Hope you'll like my story. _

_I don't own Naruto and its characters_.

**

* * *

Hospital**

Thunder was roaring and lighting. It was raining outside with strong breeze. Everyone would've been fallen asleep and snuggled behind a warm blanket in this hour but not a 19-year-old blonde girl. She's still fully awake and doing her paperwork at the front desk in the hospital. Yamanaka Ino yawned and rubbed her eyes with her hands. She looked up and saw at the clock that said 1 o'clock. _'God, it's been 4 hours since I started this damn paperwork and yet it won't less!' _she cursed at the pile of papers on the desk in front of her. _'Oh how I really miss Forehead at a time like this…' _ She and Sakura, her best friend, were usually doing their paperwork and filing them together but right now she's doing it alone since Sakura needed to rest due to her pregnancy. Ino couldn't help but excited knowing she would be aunt to her best friend's child. She smiled while imagined she and her future nephew _~ she's really sure that Sakura's baby would be a boy ~_ spending the afternoon at the park and how cute he would be with a mop of silver hair and adorable green eyes.

Ino was too carried away into her own reverie and didn't realized someone have entered the hospital and called her until one of them whispered to her ear, "What are you thinking, _Ino-chan_?" Ino jumped and nearly fell from her seat. She looked up to see who dare to shocked her.

"Damn you Genma!" cursed Ino. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Well, if you didn't too distract with your own thought you would realize when I called you."

"What do you want, Genma?" Ino snapped at him. Genma just shrugged and pointed behind him over his shoulder. At that time Ino realized someone has been badly injured. She scowled at him, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Ino checked her new patient. He had a deep gash on his stomach and lost a lot of blood. "Lay him on that bed," she ordered and then looked up to Genma and said "Please call Akina in the nurse station! He lost so much blood and there's a poison on his wound. He won't make it if we took him to the emergency room right now. I need to heal him immediately." Genma nodded before running toward the nurse station at the left wing of the hospital. Ino began to examined her patient who happened to be Uchiha Shisui for further injuries. She recognized him when Raido laid him down on the bench. "Raido-senpai, please call Shizune-senpai. I'm not sure I can heal him by myself. There's a lot of damage than I think." Raido ran outside the hospital to the Hokage tower. He also needed to report about their mission to the Hokage.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi stood in front of Hokage's desk, gave his team's mission report when suddenly there's a knock on the door. Tsunade yelled, "Come in!"

Raido came to the office and reporting in, "Hokage-sama, we're being ambushed on the way back here and Shisui are badly wounded."

Itachi tensed at the name of his cousin being said. "How bad is he?"

Raido turn his head and looked to his side with grimace face and then said, "He's been poisoned and has a deep gash on his stomach. He's in critical condition." He turned his head toward Shizune who's been standing next to the Hokage, "Ino's healing him right now and she requests your presence."

"Shizune, go to the hospital now!" Tsunade ordered her assistant before turned her attention to the two shinobi in front of her. "Itachi, you can go home and rest"

Itachi nodded before he left Hokage's office. He didn't go home instead he went to Konoha Hospital to see his cousin. Shisui's one of Uchiha who survived the clan massacre years ago by Uchiha Madara. There are only a few member of the clan who still alive. When he arrived at the hospital, he slightly bemused at the sight in front him. The main lobby of the hospital was rather chaos than usual. Blood was spread on the floor, some nurses running back and forth to do what they've been told to, shouting of order could be heard came from a brown-haired woman. He finally could see his cousin's figure. From the look of him, he could tell how's bad his condition. He heard Shizune shouted that they could move him to a room after a moment later that felt like forever. But before they could begin to move, a slender medic who's been tended his cousin from beginning, lost her balance and slowly fell back. Itachi managed to catch her before her body hit the floor.

Itachi waited patiently outside Shisui's room. He sat on the bench in the hospital's hallway with a young blond-haired medic leaned on his side. He turned to his side when he felt she stirred on her sleep. He tensed when Ino snuggled closer and rest her head in the crook of his neck. He could feel her body's shiver slightly. Itachi sighed and put his left hand around her shoulder to keep her warm. He relaxed himself and closed his eyes. Lack of sleeps in a two weeks S-class mission began to take its toll. And what happened to Shisui was definitely not what he's been expecting to face when he'd just back from mission.

That's what Shizune saw when she was outside Shisui's room. She smiled at the two shinobi who'd fallen asleep and cuddling together on the hospital bench. '_They would make a cute couple'_, she thought. She asked one of the nurses who passed the hallway for a blanket. Itachi didn't even aware when she put the blanket around them. That's a sign how tired was he for letting his guard down. As a shinobi let alone ANBU Captain he never let his guard down even if he's in his own hometown.

* * *

A week later, Ino walked through the hospital hallway to her next patient's room. She knocked before entered the room.

"Ino-chan!" Ino frowned at the nickname. No one called her like that again since she grown up.

"Ohayo to you too, Shisui-_kun_!" She said sarcastically and walked to his bed. She reached for his chart and read it before she examined him.

"It seems you're fully healed Shisui-san. I guess I can discharge you today. But you still need to recover your body, so no mission nor training." She said while wrote down on his chart.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a young ANBU captain entering the room. Shisui's greeted him enthusiast, "Itachi!"

Ino froze on her place. Her hand stopped writing, her eyes went wide and blush appeared on her pale cheeks. A flash of what happened a week ago played on her head.

_Sound of someone's giggling has woken up Itachi and Ino. Ino could still feel a pain on her head due to chakra exahaustion. Ino groaned inwardly, __'Ugh, guess I overused my chakra again last night.' Her eyes blurry and she couldn't quite tell who's been giggling. She still didn't realize that she still leaned on Itachi's shoulder. _

"_Okaa-san?" When she heard someone's speak right beside her that she realized she's not in her bed in her room. "Itachi-kun, I don't know that you have a girlfriend and a pretty one too." Ino gasped and suddenly sat straight facing a man beside her__ and blinked, "Uchiha-san?"_

"_You're awake." _

"_What… what happened last night?" Ino tilted her head confused. "Why are you here?"_

_But Itachi didn'__t answer instead he just stared at her. They involved in staring contest until realization dawn at Ino. Her eyes wide in shock and she covered her mouth. "You… I… We…" Ino trailed off too embarrassed to say what her mind told her about what might happen last night after she passed out._

"_Ino!" Everyone looked to the voice. A weapon mistress came and looked rather distressed. Before everyone knew Ino's being dragged by her. "Tenten, doushita no?_

"…no!"

"Ino!"

Ino snapped from her reverie. She looked up and saw that Shisui tried to get her attention, "Yes?"

"Really Ino, I try to call you a few times. You seem distracted. Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm fine!" Ino glared at him. "Now, let me finish your discharge paper so you can go home."

Shisui ignored her last comment and grinned mischievously, "Or are you nervous to see my cousin, Ino?"

Ino ignored his comment instead she said, "Well, I guess you can go home now Shisui-san." She gave him his discharge paper. "And remember what I said before. Don't stress your body yet."

"Thanks Ino-chan!" He beamed happily like a-five-years-old who received a candy. "Wait, where are you going?" Shisui called when Ino began to leave.

"Um… I need to check other patients." Ino said obviously.

"Oh come on Ino! You can check them later." Shisui's expression was full of mischievous. "Besides, don't you want to spend some time with Itachi here?"

"Shisui." Itachi gave him a-don't-mess-with-me-or-you'll-die tone while Ino just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Well…"

"Right." Ino said after she regained her composure. "I guess I owe you a thank you Uchiha-san, for your help the other day." Ino bowed slightly, "And I'm sorry for troubling you." She blush a little. But that didn't go unnoticed to Shisui.

"It's not a problem, Yamanaka-san." And with that said Ino left them alone.

After a pregnant silent that fell between the two Uchiha, Shisui said still looking at the door dreamily, "She's pretty. Don't you think so Itachi-chan?"

Itachi just merely stared at him. "If you don't want her, I'll gladly take her out on a date." He said again this time looking at his younger cousin. He swore he saw him tense a bit before he responded him in his usually stoic expression clearly ignoring his last comment, "I believe you should be ready to go home Shisui. I'll inform Kaa-san that you've been discharge today."

_Ch, he's apathetic as usual but hey he did__n't object either! _Shisui grinned inwardly. _Usually Itachi object every girl I offered to him to be his date when I dragged him out to have some fun. Hmm… I wonder why he didn't object this time with his I-don't-have-time-for-unnecessary-business-other-than-mission or if-you-want-to-why-don't-you-date-her-yourself. Ohh... does it mean…?_

Itachi felt wary when he saw Shisui's eyes gleamed in amusement. He noted to himself not to let his guard down and fell to whatever evil plan his cousin thought in his head.

* * *

_Thank you for reading my story. Please review!_

_- Rurippe -  
_


	2. Girl's Day Out

**Untitled**

_Thank you for those who read my first story and special thanks for those who review it. Happy reading!_

_I don't own Naruto and its characters_.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Girl's Day Out**

Sun rays creep through the curtain waking up a slender figure who curled up behind a blanket. She moaned before opened up her eyes. Ino got up from bed with a smile on her face. Today was the day when she and the girls from Konoha 12 spent the whole day just the four of them and without any boys. She called it a girl's day out. They usually went shopping or just hang out on one of the tea shop talking or exchange the news aka gossiping. She went to her bathroom and took a shower. Thirty minutes later she finished showering and peaked to her closet then decided to wear something casual. She decided to wear a blue sky sleeveless Chinese top and dark blue pants that reach just below her knees which she brought last month. She also attached her kunai pouch on her right thigh just in case she needed it. Well… as a shinobi you always have to be prepared for anything that might happen let just say when suddenly they're being attacked by others village or some criminal organization who wants to destroy Konoha. That actually happened in the past.

Ino looked to her mirror and she brushed her long blonde hair. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and braided it. After she's done, she went down stair and walk to the kitchen to have some breakfast before going out to spend the day. When she reached the kitchen she was surprised finding her teammates and best friend sat on the chair at the dining table. "Shikamaru?"

"Oh Ino. Finally you came!" Shikamaru was looking up to her lazily before he sipped his tea.

"What are you doing here?" Ino looked at him confused. "Have we been summoned?"

"Well, actually Kurenai-sensei asked me to babysit Asuka-chan this morning while she's shopping." Shikamaru continued, "It's troublesome but I've been summoned to Hokage's office for mission debrief."

Ino smiled at him, "Daijoubu yo Shikamaru! I'll look after her. Besides it's been long since last time I've spent time with her."

"Aa"

"But I still need to go to the hospital to take some file to be signed by Tsunade-sama." She told him while sat down on the table. "Why don't you pick her up and we meet at Hokage's office while I fetch those files?"

"Hmm sound's good." They ate in silent and sometime talk about the past when they were still genin.

* * *

"You surely are late Sakura!" Tenten said or rather shouted when she saw Sakura walked toward their table. Today they're meeting at the Dango Shop that located on a business district in Konoha. Sakura only sighed and took a seat beside her best friend and ex-rival, Ino.

"What's happen Forehead? Is Kakashi-sensei's bad habit finally rubbed on you?" teased Ino.

"Oh shut up Ino." Sakura huffed. "It's his fault that we're late to our appointment with the doctor."

"So how's your pregnancy Sakura?" asked Hinata when Sakura finished telling the waitress her order.

"It's fine." Sakura answered while rubbing her belly. "I can't believe I will be a mother." She smiled genuinely.

Ino giggled at her best friend, "Actually I can't believe that you've been married in this young age, Sakura, to your sensei no less."

Sakura frowned, "He's not my teacher anymore when we're dating, Ino-pig." This made Ino more giggled and made Sakura shoved her shoulder lightly to stop her giggling.

"Have you decided a name for your child, Sakura?"

"Well, Kakashi and I haven't talked about the name yet. But I guess I know what a perfect name to give to our baby."

"And…?" Tenten asked curious.

"Well, I'd like Obito if it's a boy."

"It's a good name Sakura." Hinata smiled appreciatively. "And what if it's a girl?"

"I'm sure that your baby will be a boy Sakura. So no need a girl's name." Ino said a matter-of-factly as if the baby has been born before Sakura could even open her mouth to answer Hinata's question. The other three could only frown at their blonde hair friend.

"Ino, we still don't know the gender of my baby. How could you say so confidently that it would be a boy?"

"I don't know Forehead. It just that I'm really sure it's a boy. Besides, I really want to have a cute and adorable little nephew to play with." Ino's eyes gleamed and she lost in her own thought until Tenten decided to change the topic by asking Hinata about her latest mission. They talked from one topic to another, sometimes laughed between their stories ignoring other customer glances toward their table.

They've been listening to Tenten who's been telling them now about her latest mission with Sasuke and how his behaviour annoyed the hell out of her. "Really, I wonder how the two of you liked and chased someone like him when we're younger!"

"That was a long time ago, Tenten. We're just being a silly kid!" Sakura giggled recalling the memories of how she and Ino used to fight over him.

"Yeah, besides didn't you think that he's handsome back then, Tenten." Ino smiled slyly at her.

Tenten frowned and glad that Hinata saved her, "I think every girl in our age thought him like that back then."

"Hmm… true but obviously not you Hinata. You've always had eyes for Naruto." Hinata blushed at Ino's comment. Everyone went silent obviously lost in their own thought. Talking about their time as a genin brought back many memories. They've been through a lot from being a silly fan girls or a timid girl in Hinata's case to become a fine young woman and capable kunoichi. Their friendships become strong as time passed. Not only four of them, their bond with the boys become strong as well.

"Speaking of Uchiha…" The other three at the table looked up to a soon to be mother who broke the silence suddenly and glanced sceptically at Ino.

"What?" Ino asked warily. She felt uneasy by the way Sakura spoke and glanced at her. _This couldn't be any good_, she thought to herself sipping her drink.

"Are you and Itachi dating?"

"NANI?" Tenten shrieked. Hinata gasped. While Ino choked on her drink.

"Since when…?" Tenten asked Ino.

"How…?" Ino asked Sakura once she regained her composure.

"How I figured out?"

"NO, Forehead!" Ino yelled. "What I mean is how could you ask something ridiculous like that?" Ino took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I heard the nurses talked about you and Itachi when I visited the hospital today…" Sakura continued before Ino could interrupt her, "They spoke how you and Itachi slept together…" At this baby blue eyes went wide. "… and that he picked you up this morning at hospital to have a date after help you delivered files to Tsunade-shisou."

Ino jaw dropped. She's too shocked to even utter a single word.

"So…?" This time Tenten pried her. "Since when you and Itachi-san been a couple, Ino?"

Three pairs of eyes stared at her waiting for her to reply Tenten's question. But Ino's mind wandered off somewhere else. How come they thought she and Itachi were dating while she barely knew the man, unlike Sakura who thought him as a big brother, not more than Sasuke's brother and heir _~or now the leader after his father died during the clan's massacre~_ of his clan. She also hardly has familiar encounter with him unlike with Shisui and Sasuke, _hell_ she even knew his mother well enough than knew him. What she and Itachi have was only a formal greeting when they meet and an awkward moment. True, that she and Itachi had fallen asleep in the hospital bench. But that's because she was unconscious and Itachi was exhausted from his mission that ended they're cuddling together. And it's not count as a _familiar_ _encounter_ on her book but an 'awkward moment'. Not to mention that happened almost a month and half ago. And about this morning, she recalled occurrence that happened at the hospital…

_Ino sorted out patient files mostly shinobi's files to be signed by the Hokage when an annoying voice called her, "Ino!"_

_Ino looked at the voice source that came from the hospital hallways. "Shisui-san, Uchiha-san." Ino greeted them when they arrived at her side. "Yamanaka-san!" The later greeted her back politely while the other one just grinning like an idiot. _

"_Came to visit a friend?" Ino asked. Itachi nodded._

"_Ah Ino, what are you doing here?" One of the nurses asked her. "Isn't today is your day off?"_

"_It is. I just came to pick these files then drop them to Tsunade-sama."_

"_Sou ka." She smiled before walked away. Ino continued to her work so she didn't see Shisui's eyes glint in amusement. Oh, what a good timing! He smirked inwardly. But Itachi saw it and he felt uneasy. _

"_Shi…" He wanted to warn his cousin but unfortunately Shisui beat him by saying, "Ne, ne… Ino-chan, you want to go to the Hokage Tower too?" _

_Ino turned her head and regard him, "Yes. Why?" _

"_Well, Itachi here would like to escort you there!" He pushed Itachi lightly on his shoulder, "Oh I'm already late to my appointment," and ran away outside in a second, "Ja ne!" _

_Itachi glared at his figure while Ino just stared dumbfounded. What…? When she looked up and met Itachi's gaze suddenly she felt nervous and her stomach felt uneasy under his intense gaze. Blush appeared on her cheeks when she spoke, "You don't need to escort me Uchiha-san."_

"_I'm… I'm fine by myself." _

"_It is fine Yamanaka-san. I'll be going there as well."_

"_You do?" Ino asked for assurance. Itachi nodded his head._

"_Um… well if you insist, but I still need to sort out these files so…" Ino trailed off._

"_Take your time Yamanaka-san." _

_She genuinely smiled at him. "Okay, it won't take a long time." Itachi nodded and said he would wait for her at the Hospital lounge before he left her._

"_Uchiha-san?" Ino called when she reached at the lounge. "Ah… sorry to make you wait."_

_Itachi looked up and made his way toward the girl who's holding pile of files that seemed heavy. "Do you need some help?" He asked her. She shook her head but Itachi took more than half of the files she's holding. Ino blushed slightly and mumbled something like 'sorry' and 'thanks'. Itachi only nodded and began walk away to the front door with Ino following behind him._

Ino didn't see anything wrong with her encounter with Itachi this morning that would show any sign which made people thought they have any sort of relationship. But apparently people thought otherwise.

"Ino!" Tenten waved her hand in front of Ino's face. "INO! EARTH TO INO!"

Ino snapped from her reverie and looked irritating at Tenten, "Mou, Tenten! No need to yell at my ears!"

"You've been space out Ino. Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked concern.

Sakura smirk. "Why, Ino, thinking about your boyfriend?"

"Off course, not! Besides which boyfriend do you mean, Forehead?" Ino said irritating.

"Oh I don't know, someone with the name Uchiha Itachi, perhaps?" Sakura raised her eyebrows mockingly. Tenten let out a small chuckle.

"Look Sakura, Itachi is NOT my boyfriend!" Ino continued, "We aren't dating!" Ino huffed and crossed her hands in front of her chess.

"Hai… Hai…" Sakura continued, "Whatever you say, Ino. I'm tired. I guess I'm going home now."

"Well, I think we should go home as well." Hinata suggested. Tenten and Ino only nodded their agreement. They walked out the shop and went separate way to their own home.

Ino lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She sighed when she remember what Sakura had said to her today. She didn't understand how come people think Itachi and I were dating. Come to think of it, why is she thinking about that? It's not a big deal, it's just a gossip. It would flow away like a wind. She knew very well that's not true. Itachi would never like someone like her. Who is she when compare to him? She's just a chuunin and a medic-nin while he's an ANBU captain, a prodigy and a leader of his clan. There are so many girls who were dying just to be with him out there. She shook her head and sighed, _I guess I just need to ignore the gossip and focus on my study_. _I still need to improve my medical ninjutsu. With Sakura temporarily off duty, we're lack on a field medics. I don't have time to deal with some stupid gossip. _With that thought she drifted off to sleep. She doesn't know what wait for her the next following weeks.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Please review..._

_- Rurippe -  
_


	3. Dinner Invitation

**Untitled**

_I don't own Naruto and its characters_.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Dinner Invitation**

Uchiha Mikoto has been sulking whole morning. She was washing the dishes after having breakfast with her eldest son when Shisui came into the kitchen. He's been living with them since their clan had been murdered in one single night. Shisui looked puzzled. Never in his life, knowing his distant aunt looked irritated like that.

"Is something wrong, Ba-chan?" He decided to ask. He started eating his late breakfast.

Mikoto sighed. She stopped washing and turned around so she could face him. "Itachi." Was all she said and she knitted her eyebrows. Frowning.

Shisui's raised his eyebrows, confused. Did something happen to him? Last time he saw him, he's been perfectly fine. Mikoto didn't say anything. She sighed and frowned even more. "What about him?" Shisui asked concern.

Mikoto answered by asking him back, "Do you know if Itachi and Ino-chan have been dating for awhile?"

Shisui choked on his food. He coughed hardly and Mikoto rubbed his back to soothe him. "What?" He asked again after he could speak again.

Mikoto nodded. "I heard a rumour they went dating few days ago, Shisui-kun." Mikoto rubbed her chin as think of something, "I suspect there's something between them when I caught them cuddling together, sleeping at the hospital bench."

Shisui's eyes widen at this new information. His eyes glint and smirked inwardly. '_So that's why he's so tensed when he met her on my last day at the hospital_.' While Shisui busy with his own thought, Mikoto continued her ramble about how she's annoyed by his eldest son who didn't want to tell her the truth about his relationship with the blonde medic-nin. She didn't mind her to be her daughter-in-law. In fact, she loves the girl and in her opinion Ino's really suited for Itachi in many ways.

Itachi always kept his emotions in check. He always appeared emotionless and this sometime made Mikoto annoyed because she couldn't read him easily like she did Sasuke. She thought that Ino would suit with him because she's a cheerful and outspoken girl. Mikoto felt that Itachi needed someone like her to brighten his life. As his mother, she knew too well how hard the burden Itachi carried in his shoulder since he's just a kid. Being a prodigy and a clan's heir, everyone expect him more than others.

Mikoto believes Ino would make a good wife and companion to Itachi. She's smart and not afraid to speak her mind, so Mikoto also sure that she would stand against some of the clan's elders who, in Mikoto's book, always like to stick their nose on other people's business and made Itachi's life miserable by always demanding him to fulfil his duties as the clan's head now that her husband had died. And Ino would also make a good mother because Mikoto witnessed herself when Ino babysitting Kurenai's daughter. She could almost imagine herself spoiling her cute and adorable grandchildren. Speaking of future grandchildren, she really needed to make sure that her suspicions about Itachi and Ino was true.

"So, Shisui-kun…" Mikoto asked carefully, "do you know anything about their relationship?"

Shisui snapped from his amusing thought. He looked up and grinned at her. "Well, as far as I know they don't have any relationship, Oba-chan." Mikoto frowned clearly disappointed by this fact but she's listening to his cousin when he continued, "And they're still called each other by family's name." At that said, Mikoto sighed deeply.

"But…" Shisui trailed off, "Itachi-chan seems fond of her." Mikoto's face lit up with hope. She waited Shisui to continue. When he didn't say anything, she asked him. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Yamanaka Ino bored herself to death. She has nothing to do. All of her friends have been gone to mission. Well, except Sakura. But even she has a job to do. She's been helping Tsunade-sama doing some paperwork while Ino got herself kicked out from the hospital after nearly fainted _again_ for taking double shift in three days row without rest. So, when Tsunade scolded her for being reckless and gave her three days off to rest she couldn't say anything. Besides order is still an order.

And here she was, sat behind the counter at her family's shop. She propped her chin and flipping through a magazine that is in front of her. Her mother had asked her to look after the shop while she went for grocery shopping. And with nothing to do, Ino agreed. Besides she barely has time to help at their shop due to her study and shift in the hospital and also mission.

Ino looked up when someone came into the shop. "Welcome to…" She stopped speaking when she saw who was coming. "Shisui-san?"

"Hey, Ino!" Shisui grinned.

"Do you want to buy flowers?" Ino asked ready to serve him. Shisui shook his head. "Then what are you coming for?"

"Do you have plan this night?" Shisui asked her.

"No. Why?" Ino tilted her head confused as his uncharacteristic.

"Well, Mikoto-bachan invites you to dinner at home."

"Eh?" Ino startled a bit and was confused as to why Mikoto-sama invites her to dinner. She's very sure Sasuke's birthday wasn't today. And she couldn't think of any occasion that would make her inviting someone to dinner.

"Ba-chan wants to thank you for healing me back then…" Shisui grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh!" Ino continued, "But Shisui-san, it was my duty. So I don't think it is necessary to thank me or invite me to dinner." She smiled genuinely at him. "Besides I like to help others and be useful to this village."

No wonder if Itachi would fall for her. She's definitely beautiful when smiling like that. Shisui thought amused by this fact. "So Ino-chan, what you say?"

Ino sighed, "Well… if Mikoto-sama insisted I guess I couldn't help but come to dinner." Shisui smirked inwardly. He made a triumph dance in his head that part of their plan was success.

* * *

The sun has already set almost an hour ago. It was due to go back to the village and reporting in to the Hokage. But a certain Uchiha was still continuing scouting the area around the village after dismissing his team to go ahead to the Hokage Tower without him. It was his habit to make sure nothing was amiss and gave a light report to the next ANBU squad who on guard duty after his team.

"Uchiha-san," an ANBU appeared in front of him. Itachi nodded his head to acknowledge his presence. "Hokage-sama said you don't need to report in until tomorrow morning and we will take over here."

"Hai. Yoroshiku…" Then Itachi took his leave with a poof of smoke. He appeared a block away from the street that lead to his home. Since that tragic night, Uchiha compound has been empty. As the Uchiha heir, he decided to move the remaining Uchiha into the village to ensure their safety since the Uchiha compound was located at the outskirt of Konoha. Sandaime Hokage gladly accepted his decision, he even order to build a new complex within the village wall for them to live.

He trudged the street to his home and lifted his mask. He knew it was against the rules to reveal your identity as an ANBU inside and outside the village. But he cared none of it, what's with almost everyone knew he's an ANBU Captain anyway. So he thought it wasn't necessary to hide his identity while he's within the village. He turned to the corner and about to go inside to the garden of his home when he heard a soft and feminine voice called his name.

Itachi turned around and saw a blonde medic-nin walked hastily toward him. Itachi noted that she looked pretty in her dark purple summer dress that went just below her knees. "Yamanaka-san?" Itachi greeted her when she was right in front of him.

"Konbanwa, U…Uchiha-san!" Ino said still trying to catch her breath. Ino bowed slightly, "I'm sorry if I'm late, I've been busy helping my mother at the shop."

Itachi gave her a puzzled look. He couldn't recall he has any appointment with anyone let alone with her. "I don't see it's necessary to apologize, Yamanaka-san."

"Yokatta ne!" Ino let out a relieved sigh. "I thought I was already late for dinner."

_Dinner? _Just when he was about to ask, his mother suddenly came from inside. Apparently she heard him came home. "Itachi-kun, what are you…" She trailed off when she realized he's not alone. Her face lit up in happiness, "Oh, Ino-chan!" She walked toward them.

"Konbanwa, Mikoto-sama!" Ino bowed. She smiled to the older woman, "I hope I'm not really late for dinner." That's when Itachi realized it was his mother who invited the young medic-nin for dinner.

* * *

"_I don't know for sure either, Ba-chan. But Itachi seemed didn't mind when it came to her. He didn't even try to avoid or protest when I made him walked her to the Hokage Tower. Not that he could anyway since I left them alone right after." _

_Shisui looked to be thinking and when he continued amusement was all Mikoto saw in his eyes, "But what was interesting was that he did walk her to the Hokage. He even helped her bring the files. At first I thought he would find some excuses to run away and leave her alone. Well, you know, like he used to do with every girl I set for him."_

"_So, do you think…," Mikoto trailed off. Shisui shrugged, "I can guess but I'm not really sure."_

Mikoto stared at the two young adults who sat in front of her while remembering of what Shisui has told her this morning. They're eating in silent and no conversation between them since Itachi came to the kitchen after showering and took a seat beside the blonde girl.

Mikoto's eyes twitched in annoyance and then sighed. Why Itachi has to be so emotionless and uncommunicative? And Ino also seemed less talk active tonight. She set this dinner on purpose to make them both become close. Hell, she even wanted to catch herself for any sign or hint or whatever that told her they both have feeling for each other.

What Mikoto didn't know was that Ino actually felt really nervous and embarrassed despite her calm demeanour. She didn't know what took her when she called the man who sat right on her left when she saw him about to go inside the Uchiha manor. All she could remember was that she's being late for dinner and was relieve to see Itachi was just back from his mission. And not to mention, just almost a week ago her friends teased her about Itachi being her boyfriend.

Ino caught Mikoto let out a sigh. She thought maybe she's not feeling well but still asked her to make sure anyway, "Is something wrong, Mikoto-sama?"

Mikoto looked up when she heard Ino asked her with a concern in her voice. "Iie, betsuni." She gave the girl a reassuring smile. But Ino bit her lower lip still unconvinced, she's sure something wasn't right. "Mou daijoubu yo, Ino-chan!"

Ino smiled and nodded her head decided to let it go. She didn't know that Itachi watched her from the corner of his eyes, but Shisui noticed it and he grinned happily. He was sure now that Itachi attracted to the woman who seemed oblivious that she's being watched.

"So, Ino-chan…" Mikoto started after awhile, "Do you have any boyfriend?"

Her suddenly question has caught Ino off guard. She nearly choked on her food. "I don't have any relationship with anyone, Mikoto-sama." Ino answered when she regained her composure.

She hoped that the gossip about her and Itachi being a couple didn't reach the Uchiha's family especially Itachi himself, because it would be embarrassing for her. How would she do when they face each other?

"Really?" Mikoto stole a glance to her son before continuing, "I thought a pretty girl like you has already been taken."

"But Ino-chan…" It was Shisui who tried to jump into the conversation. "I heard that you and Itachi have been secretly dating for awhile."

This time Ino really did choke on her food.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope you like it and please review…_

_- Rurippe -_


	4. The Night Stroll

**Untitled**

* * *

_Hi There! Sorry it took long enough to update the story. I was kind of busy with my work. Thank you for those who leave a review on previous chapter and to those who add my story as your favourite._

_Here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!_

_I don't own Naruto and its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Night Stroll **

The moon was bright and lights came from inside the building. Night has fallen into Konoha. The sound of crickets and breeze were enveloping the two people who walked side by side in silence. There was no conversation held between Itachi and Ino since they left Itachi's house. They both were busy with their own thought. One was amused and the other was embarrassed of the event from before.

Itachi stole a glance to the young medic-nin beside him. She seems in a deep thought and obviously not paying attention to her surroundings which in his opinion was very careless of her as a shinobi. If she did that on a mission, the enemies could've taken an advantage to kill her when she wasn't aware.

Ino gasped in shock when Itachi grab her arm abruptly and pulled her away before she hit the electric pole in front of her and causing her to bump into his chest instead. She was about to yell, clearly forgetting that someone was with her, but her words died on her throat when she looked up and saw Itachi stared back at her with a blank face. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Yamanaka-san."

Ino blushed madly and tried to hide it by breaking her gaze and looking down to her feet. "Ha… hai, U… Uchiha-san! Gomen." She whispered the last word while cursing herself for being stuttered. Why she suddenly become shy, she thought. _This was all Shisui's fault!_

* * *

"So, Ino-chan…" Mikoto started after awhile, "Do you have any boyfriend?"

Her suddenly question has caught Ino off guard. She nearly choked on her food. "I don't have any relationship with anyone, Mikoto-sama." Ino answered when she regained her composure.

She hoped that the gossip about her and Itachi being a couple didn't reach the Uchiha's family especially Itachi himself, because it would be embarrassing for her. How would she do when they face each other?

"Really?" Mikoto stole a glance to her son before continuing, "I thought a pretty girl like you has already been taken."

"But Ino-chan…" It was Shisui who tried to jump into the conversation. "I heard that you and Itachi have been secretly dating for awhile."

Itachi was taken aback. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly. Him and Ino, dating? He didn't have enough time to ponder though because Ino was coughing badly. He looked at the girl beside him. Ino's face was red as a screw due to embarrassment or pain of being chocked or maybe both. She clutched her chest with one hand and the other one was in front of her mouth to stifle her cough. Eyes clenched shut as to hold back the pain.

Mikoto gaped at her nephew bluntness and wondering what was it in his head. She looked at Ino worriedly when the girl started to cough. "Ino-chan, daijoubu?" She stood up and hurriedly went to the kitchen to take a pitcher of water to refill Ino's glass.

Her heart leapt in happiness when she's back from the kitchen. There was Itachi rubbing Ino's back to soothe her. And he helped her drink the water which she guessed was from his glass since Ino's glass had been completely emptied.

"Arigatou, Uchiha-san." Ino said quietly when she finally regained her composure, still blushing though. Itachi nodded his head with his hand was still on her back and apparently he wasn't about to draw back soon.

Shisui's grinning madly at the 'free show' happening in front of him. He couldn't help but tease them a little bit more, or in this case just Ino since he knew Itachi was just as apathetic. "Ma…Ma… Ino-chan! Shouldn't you stop calling my little cousin here," at this he waved his hand in front of Itachi, "Uchiha-san?"

Two pairs of eyes were glaring at him. Itachi because he didn't like being called _'little cousin'_ since he's not a child. While Ino because that's what all she could do. She really wanted to strangle him even put him into a coma or worse killed him if she could help. But of course Tsunade and the Uchihas would not be pleased to lose another member of ninja and clan.

Why of all Uchiha it had to be Shisui who heard about the rumour and had to open his big mouth? Ino didn't dare to look at Itachi even after the guy had helped her through her choking time. She felt so embarrassed. She didn't want Itachi to think that she has some silly crush on him.

"He's right, Ino-chan." Mikoto said decided to play along with Shisui. "Since you both are dating, you should call him Itachi or Itachi-_kun_." She spoke as if Itachi wasn't there with them.

Ino snapped from her own thought. She looked up and saw Mikoto was talking to her. "Eh?"

Itachi sighed inwardly. Now, not only his cousin but also his mother tried to match him with Ino. It's not that he didn't like the girl in fact he found her amusing and didn't mind her company at all.

But at this moment he didn't think having a girlfriend was a good idea since he's very busy with missions, Tsunade made him and his team work to death. And there're also clan duties which he abandoned frequently due to his duty as an ANBU captain.

It would be unfair for the girl he's dating if he didn't have time for her. The fact that he didn't even have time to his own self and his family made him rejected every girl Shisui has set for him before. Besides, none of them had managed to catch his attention.

Ino fidgeted, "But Mikoto-sama, Uchiha-san..." Mikoto cut her off. "It's Itachi, Ino-chan."

"Yes, I mean Itachi…," Ino hesitantly added the honorific, "-_san _and I don't go out together. We're just… friends_?_" She sounded not sure about the last part since she and Itachi barely know each other.

Mikoto let out a soft giggle and Shisui gave them an evil smirk.

"Come on Ino! You don't have to be shy. Just admit it since Itachi here," once again Shisui waved his hand at his cousin, "will never tell us anything."

Ino's hands were itching to kill someone that moment. And that someone was Shisui. She sent him a death glare that didn't go unnoticed by both Itachi and Shisui. Shisui flinched a bit at the thought of what an angry kunoichi could do to him which wasn't good at all. He shuddered at the thought and rubbed the back of his neck while smiled innocently.

Itachi on the other hand was amused. The other girls would be very happy if people thought they're in relationship. But here beside him, Ino was trying to convince everyone that they're not together. Then again, Ino wasn't what Shisui called his fan girls. Ino used to be Sasuke's fan girl but it's been seven years ago. Even though sometime she liked to latch on to Sasuke but he knew she just wanted to annoy his little brother.

Ino snapped from her musing of a few ways to kill Shisui when suddenly Itachi called her. She turned her head and saw that Itachi has already stood and waiting for her to _what? _Sensing that Ino didn't listen to him he repeated his question. "Are you finish eating, Yamanaka-san? If so, I'll walk you home."

With that said Itachi walked to the front door leaving a stunned Ino behind. Once she regained her composure, she looked around and found a smirking Shisui stared at her. "Are you sure, you two aren't dating, Ino-chan?" He teased her before he disappeared in a poof of smoke avoiding a kunai Ino threw at him. While Mikoto gave her a knowing smile much to her chagrin because it meant she believed about the rumour and relief that she didn't seem offended that Ino had just throw a kunai at her nephew right in front of her and in her dinning room.

* * *

Itachi tighten his grip on her hand when he felt two shinobi came toward their direction. He tensed when he recognized their chakras. He really didn't have time to deal with them right now. Not when he was be seen with a girl. So, he really needed to do something and fast.

Ino was brought back from her own reverie when she felt Itachi's grip on her hand tighten and she realized how his shoulder stiffen. Then she realized the two unfamiliar chakras approached them. She was about to ask what's wrong when suddenly Itachi yanked her around her waist and in a few seconds both of them appeared in front of Ino's house.

"We're here, Yamanaka-san!" Itachi said as he removed his hand around her waist. Ino who still shocked of what just happened didn't response. "Ino?" This time Itachi tried to get her attention by calling her _firs_t name.

"What?" Ino looked at him puzzled before realized that she had her hands still gripping his shoulders. "Oh! I'm so sorry Uchiha-san." She finally released him and took a step back away from him which she regretted later because she missed the warm his body radiating.

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes until Ino started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. She was dying to ask him what the hell just had happened back then but not a word escape from her lip. It was Itachi who decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

Ino smiled at him. "It's okay, Uchiha-san. Though I must admit I was really surprised." Ino studied his face if it's fine to ask him but he's stoic as his usual appearance. So, she couldn't guess what he's feeling at the moment. But being her, she's never afraid to speak her mind. She was about to ask when an ANBU appeared behind Itachi. He whispered something to him before disappeared.

Itachi looked at the girl before him after he received the message from his peers. It's time for him to go. Ino gave him a knowing smile. "Well, duty calls."

Itachi only nodded then bid his goodbye. He only walked a few step away from her when she called. "Uchiha-san!"

Itachi stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "Thank you for walking me home!"

"You're welcome, Ino."

Ino stood outside for a moment watching Itachi's figure disappeared from her sight still oblivious by the way Itachi had addressed her. It took her a moment before she opened the door to realize it. "Did he just…?" Ino whispered to herself and entered her home with smile on her face.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, two pairs of eyes watching her entered the house hidden on the tree. Shisui smirked after watching the whole commotion. '_So I was right about Itachi then…'_ He thought to himself. He could tease his ungrateful cousin to no end or even blackmailing him for this.

"What are you doing here, Shisui-nii?" Sasuke who just got back from mission and about to ask Ino to tend to his injuries frowned upon seeing his cousin spying on her. He watched Ino stared at the empty road before turning around and entered her house.

"None of your business, Sasuke!"

Looking back and forth to Shisui and Ino's house, he narrowed his eyes. "You better not make your move on her." Sasuke warned him, knowing exactly how playboy his cousin is.

Shisui knew so well despite his indifferent attitude, Sasuke cares deeply about his friends. Just like now he's only looking out for Ino. But teasing him was more fun than Itachi. He looked up and smirked at him, "Why, Sasuke-_chan_? Jealous?"

He growled at him before jumped down from the tree and made his way toward Ino's bedroom window.

_Thanks for reading and please review…_

_-Rurippe-_


	5. Sasuke's Misunderstanding

**Untitled**

_I don't own Naruto and its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Sasuke's Misunderstanding**

It's been two weeks since Sasuke caught Shisui spying on Ino. Two weeks he's been watching his cousin closely especially when Ino was around. And two weeks he's been acting like a possessive boyfriend according to Sakura when she confronted him of his strange behaviour after 'Team 7's get together minus Kakashi and Yamato since both of them had been away for mission' one night.

In the past two weeks Sasuke had always been seen with Ino. He always walked Ino to the hospital in the morning and walked her home after Ino shift ended. He also trained, ate lunch or dinner, sometimes, with her. To make it short, in this past two weeks wherever Ino had been, there'd always been Sasuke with her.

That's, of course, causing a rumour to start spreading through the village. Because of that, Sakura decided to confront Sasuke when she got a chance. But he claimed that he just looking out for her. He didn't want any worthless, perverted, brainless guy come near her and took advantage of her. Sakura believed him since it's not the first time he and the other boys being overprotective not only toward Ino but also Tenten, Hinata and herself.

What puzzled her though Sasuke didn't seem mind if there's a man greeted Ino or talk to her or asking her for help or hell _even _flirting with her. But he did seem mind when that man was Shisui. Just like now, Sasuke has been glaring dagger at Shisui who's been speaking to Ino. He's been doing that since Shisui entered the restaurant and invited himself to sit in their table right beside Ino across from them.

'_Was the rumour true? That the three strongest Uchiha are compete each other to win Ino's heart?'_ Sakura pondered. She observed her companion closely. Ino seemed oblivious about the changing of Sasuke's demeanour. She's still enjoying her lunch and sometimes responding to Shisui's talking. Although she appeared slightly annoyed to Shisui's presence with them and fidgeted a bit when Shisui teased her.

"It's been awhile ne, Ino-chan! Do you miss…"

"NO!" Ino who surely he would say Itachi's name cut him off.

"…me?" Shisui continued and smirked at her. From the corner of his eyes he could see Sasuke still glaring at him. Apparently Sasuke still believe that he made a move on Ino. _Well this is going to be fun. _

"Ino, do you want to go out with…" Before Shisui finished his question, Sasuke abruptly stood and grabbed Ino's upper hand much to the girl surprised and dragged her out the restaurant leaving a wide-eyed shocked Sakura and an amused Shisui behind.

Shisui let out a chuckle when they're out of earshot. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "Shisui-san…," with an exasperated tone she asked him, "Would you care to explain what exactly just happened here?"

.

.

Meanwhile, Sasuke still with a glowered face kept dragging Ino until they're meters away from the restaurant. Ino's expression changed from surprised to annoy when Sasuke dragged her so abruptly. Along the way Ino kept yanking her hand out of his grasp but Sasuke held her tightly. Her patience became thin with every step. She was in the middle of enjoying her meal for Kami's sake when this idiot friend of her decided to just dragged her out.

"SASUKE!" Ino yelled. He finally stopped and let go of her hand. Ino, wasting no time, grabbed his front shirt and gritted her teeth, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing." He said grasping her wrist and released her hand from his shirt.

Ino was boiling with anger. She clenched her fist tightly. She snarled at him. "NOTHING? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH NOTHING, SASUKE?"

People began to watch them interested as what's going on when Ino started yelling at him. She put both her hands on her waist. "You can't just drag me out to nowhere while I'm in the middle of eating!" She continued. "And all you could say was NOTHING! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hn."

"Uchiha Sasuke, don't you dare 'hn' me!" Ino said with a death tone while glared at him.

Sasuke looked away before said, "I just try to protect you."

Ino stared at him disbelieving. _'Is_ _he out of his mind?'_ she thought. "Protect me from what, Sasuke?" Ino toned down a bit. "We're just having lunch with Sakura and Shisui for Kami's sake." Sasuke flinched at the mention of his cousin.

"Yeah Sasuke, protect her from what?" Asked Shisui amused when he and Sakura managed to catch up with them. Shisui smirked and stared at his cousin who gave him a death glare.

"Protect her from someone like you!" Sasuke muttered very low so that Ino couldn't hear him.

But Shisui who has activated his sharingan since he noticed Sasuke's grip on his sword tighten could read his lips and his smirk grew wider. It's been long since last time he sparred with his younger cousin. 'So, why don't _encourage_ him a bit more?' He thought mischievously "How about we settle this in the training ground, Sasuke-_chan_?"

Then in a blink of eyes both of the Uchiha disappeared leaving a very stunned Ino and amused Sakura behind. Sakura shook her head and muttered 'Baka' referring to her teammate and his cousin. Poor Ino, she's still clueless at what'd just happened.

.

.

Kakashi walked on the business district of Konoha with 'Icha-Icha Tactics' stuck in front of his nose. He'd just checked in with the Hokage and filled her with his mission's result. It's been two weeks he went away on a mission. And right now, he really missed his wife. He didn't found her at their house and thought maybe she's on the Hokage Tower doing paperwork. But she wasn't there. After they found out Sakura was pregnant, Tsunade had banned her work in the hospital. So, the hospital was out of question. Kakashi kept walking until he caught a glimpse of pink haired kunoichi.

After Sasuke and Shisui left, Ino managed to drag Naruto whom had just come out from Ichiraku ramen with her to stop whatever two Uchihas been doing. As the result Sakura was being left alone. She sighed and decided to window shopping instead of following her best friend. She's not in the mood for any _'drama'_ their friend cause, borrowing Shikamaru's word, it's too troublesome. Sakura stopped in front of a grocery stall in the marketplace. She thought to buy some vegetables and fish for dinner when a very familiar voice startled her from behind.

"What are my favourite kunoichi doing here alone?"

Sakura spun around and saw a silver haired jounin with Icha-Icha book in one hand as he raised his free hand. "Yo!"

"Kakashi!" Sakura squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck. "You're back." Kakashi's eye cringed as he smiled. He returned her embrace with his free hand.

"So, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked her again after she released him. Sakura sighed and suddenly Kakashi began to notice that she looked tired. He frowned, "Are you okay, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at him. "I'm fine, sensei." Sometimes she still called him that out of habit and usually Kakashi would reprimand her but this time he was too concern about her condition to care about that. He felt guilty for going on mission for two weeks leaving his eight months-pregnant wife alone. Though he knew their friends would look after her when he's gone, he couldn't erase the guilty feeling. He really wished that Tsunade would take him off of duty for awhile so that he could take care of her. But when you're a ninja and a very capable one, it's hard to have an off duty especially when no one could do better than you.

"Just a bit tired." Sakura added, snapping back Kakashi from his thought.

"Why don't we go home and have you rest?"

"But I haven't buy anything for dinner, sensei." Sakura whined.

Kakashi sighed knowing her stubbornness, "I'll fix us dinner, okay?" He put his hand around her waist and dragged her in the direction to their house.

When they passed by the Hokage Tower, they bumped into Itachi. "Itachi!" Sakura called him. She hasn't seen him for awhile.

Itachi heard his name was being called turned his head toward the voice. He saw Sakura smiled at him and waived her hand with Kakashi besides her reading his favourite book. Itachi made his way toward them.

"Sakura! Kakashi-san!" He greeted them once he was in front of them.

"Yo!" Kakashi raised his free hand greeted him back.

"Long time no see right, Itachi?"

"Aa. How is your pregnancy, Sakura?"

"It's fine. Just a bit tired." Sakura answered while rubbing her belly.

They talked for a while until Genma came toward them. "Yo, Itachi!" The three of them turned their head.

"Genma-san." Itachi greeted the older jounin politely when he reached them.

"Not following your brother and cousin step, Itachi?" asked Genma.

Itachi was confused. He didn't understand what Genma means. Sakura who caught Itachi's confusion explained to him. She took a deep breath. "Hhh…, Shisui-san and Sasuke are fighting each other right now at the training ground."

Now Itachi raised his eyebrows. _'If they're having a sparring session then why did he ask me to join them?'_ Itachi thought. He just got back from mission and he was tired. The mission was completely taken a lot of him and his team mates. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and sleep.

As if reading his mind, Sakura explained. "It's not **just **a usual sparring session. Sasuke thought Shisui-san was trying to seduce her and he tries to protect her."

"So the rumour isn't true at all?" Genma asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No."

Itachi felt intrigue now. What rumour has been spreading through the village right now? He's not one of those who care about gossips but lately he's been the subject of the village's gossip. Now his brother and cousin been the subject too and with the same girl who everyone been gossiping is involved with him. Surely it made him curious though he didn't quite understand why he even cared about it.

Ever since that night he's been curious about her. She was just different from other girls. When the others would be excited if everyone thinks they're together, Ino tried to convince his family that they're not. She's even angry at Shisui who always teasing her throughout the dinner. And even though she's one of the most beautiful girl in Konoha, she's still have those insecurity in herself that perhaps she's not quite attractive to even catch any guy's attention because she couldn't find herself a boyfriend. He knew this because he overheard her complained about it to the Hyuuga heiress when they walked out of Hokage Tower one day. Little did she know, many guys were attracted to her but they only dare to admire her from afar. If anyone has some guts to approach her, the worst would happen was end up in a hospital bed for a week because the boys won't allow them to come near her. That's why her suitors always back off or suddenly cancel their dating with unknown reason. That's also applied to Sakura, Hinata and Tenten. But ever since the boys get caught chasing away their suitors, the girls had become so mad at them then with invoicing agreement they drop their overprotective behaviour a bit. And only, what the boys called a _'dangerous-categorized suitors'_ would experience their _treatment_.

But it's not that night that had captured his attention to a beautiful blonde medic-nin. It was that afternoon half and a year ago and since that day unconsciously he was starting to observe her whenever he had a chance. When he passed by Yamanaka flower shop he observed her through the window how she interacted with her customers or when she's singing or humming whenever she watered the flowers. He always stole a glance whenever they passed each other in the Hokage Tower, hospital, or in the street. And throughout his observation he also noticed how Ino never failed to greet him politely when she saw him whenever they bumped into each other.

Itachi's train of thought was cut off by a loud explosion. The sound seemed coming from a training ground area outside the village skirt. Everyone exchanged glances. They thought the same thing. What was that? There's no way it was Sasuke trying to _really_ kill Shisui.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review…_

_-Rurippe-_


	6. Realization

**Chapter 6 - Realization**_  
_

_I don't own Naruto and its characters_

* * *

After Ino regained her composure, she's screaming. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENNED!" She turned around and looked at Sakura. Her best friend only sighed. She groaned inwardly. She needed to stop whatever those two idiots doing right now. She spotted Naruto who just came out from Ichiraku Ramen Stall. She ran toward him. "Naruto!" Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him.

"I…Ino?" Naruto asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Sasuke is acting very strange. He's fighting with Shisui-san. We have to stop them!" Ino explained.

"Wha… What?" Naruto shocked. "But why?"

"I don't know, Naruto. He seemed very angry with Shisui-san."

'_Uh__Oh__…__That__'__s__bad__'_, Naruto thought. He knew first hand when Sasuke gets angry but he also knew that he wouldn't do anything stupid like _killing_ Shisui. However he's still his cousin. But who knows when someone was so consume in their anger and looking at Ino's panic face, it must be bad.

When the two of them reached the training ground, Sasuke was attacking Shisui with his sword and Shisui trying to block it using a kunai while smirk every chance he got. Clearly, he was making a fun at Sasuke. And it seemed Sasuke was getting angrier and his attack began more intense.

"Sasuke-kun, Shisui-san, please stop it you two!" Ino yelled at them. Meanwhile Naruto was trying to interfere their _sparring_session.

"Oi Teme! Stop it." Said Naruto grabbed his hand when he kicked Shisui and sent him through the tree.

"Do not interfere, dobe!" Sasuke said in a deathly tone while glaring dagger at his teammate causing the blonde hyperactive ninja backed away slowly.

"Ma... Ma... Sasuke. Calm down, will you?" Naruto said putting both his hands in front as a no harm sign. "What happened, Sasuke? Why are you attacking Shisui-teme?"

Sasuke murmured something but he couldn't catch it. "What?" Naruto asked again.

"He tried to seduce Ino." Sasuke said louder so that Naruto could hear.

"WHAT?" Naruto eyes widen. He turned to look at Shisui who's been tended by Ino. _No__way!_They had failed preventing Sakura being taken away by none other than their own sensei. But both of them were happy, especially Kakashi. They never saw him really, he meant, genuinely happy before. So they reluctantly approved their relationship. But there was no way he would let Ino being taken by Shisui so easily.

He knew he's being selfish but he couldn't help feeling protective over the girls. If Chouji and Shikamaru knew about this, he was sure they would also do the same thing, not literally _same,_since both of them were using a different method for chasing away any guy who come near their only female team member.

"Oi Shisui-teme! Stay away from her!" Naruto shouted at Shisui who's smirking at them before dodging both Naruto and Sasuke attack leaving Ino stared disbelieve at them.

"NARUTOOO!" Ino screamed. She was now furious. "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HELP ME SEPARATE THEM NOT TEAM UP WITH SASUKE AGAINST SHISUI-SAN!"

Ino was about to yell again when suddenly there's an explosion near where she was standing. It caught Ino off guard and made her throw a few metres away resulting her head hit a thick rod. Before she could regain her posture, a strong hand yanked her from behind and a kunai was stick toward her neck. Three different voices were shouting her name. And before Ino could contemplate what was happening, she felt her body become numb. Everything around her seemed blur. She felt her energy was drained from her body. 'Something's wrong' was the last thing Ino thought before everything went black.

* * *

Ino woke up feeling dizzy and sore all over her body. A smell of disinfectant was telling her that she was laying on the hospital bed. Her vision was still blurry when she saw a figure came inside her room. She recognized her as Sakura when she noticed her pink hair and round belly.

"Ah Ino, you're awake!" Sakura said when she saw her best friend's eyes fluttered open.

"Sakura, what happened?" Ino asked while trying to sit up but failed miserably because her head was so damn hurt.

"You didn't remember?"

Ino shook her head. The last time she remembered was she was yelling at Sasuke and Naruto for ganging up against Shisui over something she's even not sure what. Then there's a huge explosion and she was being thrown into the tree. She felt someone yanking her from behind and after that everything blurred before she lost her consciousness.

"Sakura?" Ino called when she saw Sakura bit her lip and looked trouble. Sakura snapped from her thought and saw Ino was waiting for her answer. She gave her a forced smile before shaking her head.

"How are you feeling Ino?" She asked. Ino knew then she couldn't get the answer from her anytime soon.

She sighed and closing her eyes. "My head hurt and my body felt sore."

Sakura nodded her head though Ino couldn't see her. "I should get Shizune-sempai check on you." She said before walking out.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura was back with Shizune in tow. Shizune was asking Ino how she felt and Ino repeated what she said to Sakura before. She examined her before sending chakra through her forehead to ease her headache. Ino felt better now after her head not hurt anymore. She listened to Shizune telling her that she was being poison as she had already guessed. The poison though not killing, enough to make somebody drained all their energy and lost consciousness and the ability to summoned their chakra. It seemed the attacker didn't intend to kill her.

"So, how long I was out?" Ino asked after Shizune finished her explanation.

"Three days." Shizune answered. "The poison had been extracted but your body need to gain its energy back naturally, so you'll have to stay in bed for more three days, Ino."

Ino sighed. Though she's working at the hospital, she didn't like when it was her being the patient. Shizune then left her room, leaving Sakura and Ino alone. Ino turned her head to her left where Sakura sat on the only chair in there.

"Sakura, tell me what happened after I was out." She asked her for the second time. "And what about Sasuke and the other?"

Sakura shifted her gaze to the floor before she looked up and sighed. She knew she couldn't hide it any longer. Later or sooner Ino would find out about it. Though Sasuke thought it would be best for Ino not knowing anything about it, Sakura thought otherwise. Ino deserved to know everything that happened to her. So that she would be more on guard in the future.

"Sakura!"

Sakura snapped from her thought. She didn't realized she had been silent for a moment. She saw a worried look on Ino's face. She must've been thinking the worst about the other.

"They're fine, Ino. Don't worry about it. In fact they'd just visited you this morning before they went out on mission." Sakura smiled assuring her.

Ino sighed in relieved knowing Shisui, Sasuke and Naruto were fine. "So, what happened then?"

Sakura told Ino everything what Sasuke and Naruto had told her and Kakashi while they're waiting Tsunade and Shizune tended Ino and Itachi. On how Sasuke and the other were surprise when they saw her being held by the enemies and tried to rescue her but couldn't because they were engaged in a fight with three men. While they're fighting, the other two men had managed to escaped and bring Ino as a captive. But they didn't get too far because Genma and Itachi managed to catch with them.

Ino was sitting up and lean over the headboard with a pillow to make her back feel comfortable while Sakura proceed the story. Sakura then told her how Genma and Shisui been badly injured so that with Naruto _bunshin_ helped them get to the hospital immediately. And how it left only Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto to fight against the last man who held her.

"Apparently, he was the strongest and the leader of their group. They barely managed to stand against him together since they had drained their chakra and energy to fight the other men. Especially Itachi."

"Itachi?" Ino asked confused.

Sakura nodded. "Itachi had a low amount of chakra left within him from the beginning, Ino, because he had just back from mission and looked very exhausted when we heard the explosion. He went with Genma-san to investigate it and also check on you guys. Then fought with the forth man and saved both Genma-san and Shisui-san when he was sending a fatal blow all using his _sharingan_."

Ino was apprehensive after hearing what Sakura told her about Itachi. She couldn't help but wonder if he's fine. She knew he was strong and claimed to be the strongest among the Uchihas but to what extent she didn't know since she never heard of his action on a mission since he was an ANBU and she wasn't. They never had a mission together. Her eyes widen in surprise as she gasped at what she heard next. She was speechless and didn't know how she felt about it.

Sakura excused herself to go home, leaving Ino with her own thought. After she closed the door to Ino's room, she couldn't help but smiled. She remembered what Sasuke told her which she didn't tell Ino.

"_I never saw him like that before." Sasuke looked thoughtful._

"_What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused._

"_Nii-san always calm no matter what the situation was. He was never act careless or lose his composure before. But after we saw Ino was being groped, he was just snapped and attacked mercilessly even though he knew he already reached his limit."_

_Sakura only gaped at the information._

"_I never saw him that mad before." Sasuke continued still pondering what he'd just witnessed before. He and Naruto could only gaped when they saw Itachi fight against their enemy and killed him. They were hypnotized by Itachi's power. Sasuke knew his brother was strong but he couldn't help but awed at him. _

_Sasuke kept thinking what drove his brother to be like that. He's being mad after that vile man said he will finish them off and have his way with Ino then he grope her to show his meaning. Sasuke was also mad at that moment and wanted nothing more than to make him suffer to even dare touch his friend but he could still think clearly though and planning how to attack while his brother…. That's when realization hit him. He remembered he accidentally overheard some jealous women were gossiping about Ino having a date with an Uchiha. He thought it was his cousin, Shisui, because he caught him stalking her. That's why he's been following her this past two weeks so that he could keep a close eye on her because he knew how his cousin was and he didn't want his friend getting hurt._

_He was wrong all this time. It was his very own brother whom Ino was dating with. No wonder Itachi acted like that. He must really care about her. But that left one question. Since when they were start dating? He hardly recalled seeing them together. Maybe when he wasn't at Konoha. With all missions Tsunade gave them, they'd rarely seen each other._

"_Sakura." Sasuke decided to ask his team mates since she was Ino's best friend and never been out of Konoha since she's got pregnant. "Since when Ino has been dating my brother?"_

* * *

It has been a week after Ino was finally been discharged from the hospital. She was back to her routine. But she added one thing on her to-do-list that is waiting and looking for Itachi when he came back. After she'd been discharged Ino went straight to Uchiha's house only to find out Itachi was gone on a mission just a few minutes before she arrived. Mikoto was happy she has been fine and invited her over for afternoon tea. Ino didn't have a heart to refuse her offer even though she really wanted to go see Tsunade to check on when Itachi would be back.

Since she'd woken up, Ino couldn't stop thinking what Sakura had told her. She couldn't imagine what would become of her if it hadn't for Itachi saving her life that day. She went rigid after hearing how the enemy had controlled her body and made her attacking Itachi and the other and how he had threaten them to have his way with her after he killed them first. She had a nightmare about it for two nights but the thought of Itachi and the other had saved her has soothe her. And because of that she really wanted to thank Itachi, not that she didn't appreciate the other. She did. But Sakura's word keep playing in her head.

"_If Itachi didn't save you, I don't know what would happen to you Ino." _

Ino couldn't disagree with her about it. Itachi had used his remaining chakra to save her. It would only be appropriate for her at least saying her gratitude properly. That's why now Ino was hastily making her way to Hokage Tower leaving her bewildered patient with the nurse when she suddenly remembered what day today.

She had asked Tsunade herself when Itachi would be back. She had even barged into her office, which she never did before, when in four days Itachi hadn't come back like Tsunade had told her he would. Ino was so worried that she kept pestering Tsunade of why he hadn't back yet or if something happened and the mission gone awry or if he's alright or not. Only after Tsunade assured her that Itachi has sent a message telling he had been delayed for another two days that Ino relaxed again and went back to the hospital.

Ino didn't know why she was so eager to see him. Besides the fact she wanted to say thank to him, she needed to see him by her own eyes that he was fine. Well, of course he's fine. If not Tsunade wouldn't sent him away on mission. She suddenly felt ridiculous, fussing over him like that while he wasn't even related to her except being acquaintance. But Ino couldn't deny that she felt like somewhat connected to him after hearing Sakura's story and she admitted she was kind of miss him after she's been looking for him in this last few days.

Ino halted abruptly. Her eyes widen at her own thought. Did she really think that way? Ino just stood there contemplating her own realization.

* * *

_Sorry for not update it sooner. Hope you'll like it. Please review!_

_- Rurippe -_


	7. When He was Sick

**Untitled**

******Chapter 7 – When He was Sick**

_I don't own Naruto and its characters_

* * *

"Hokage-sama, if there's nothing you need…" Itachi excused himself. He was halfway through the door when Tsunade called him. He turned around only to be regarded by Tsunade's amused eyes.

"What have you done with one of my apprentice, Itachi?" Tsunade demanded.

Itachi was confused. Tsunade only has three students: Shizune, Sakura and Ino. He and Shizune only have a professional relationship. Even though she was the Hokage assistant, he'd rarely spoken to her. So, he didn't think Tsunade meant her. Meanwhile Sakura, though he saw her as a sister, due to his missions he'd rarely seen her moreover talked to her. And last time he saw her, he surely didn't do anything that made her feel offended. So, that left the blonde medic-nin.

Tsunade continued when realization dawned at him. "You better go see her before she barge in here and pestering me whole day about you for the third time."

Itachi nodded and walked outside her office. He wondered why Ino asked Tsunade about him. What did she need him for until she had to bother Tsunade whole day? Did something bothering her so much that she seeks for him? But if there's something wrong she should've told Tsunade instead of wasting her time seeking for him. Itachi let out a sigh no matter he thought about it, he would never get the answer. It would be wise to ask the girl directly. Luckily for him, he saw her figure stood in the middle of street and from the look on her face clearly something was bothering her.

Itachi made his way to the girl who five years younger than him. He noted her bad habit unaware of her surroundings when something occupied her mind. She didn't even notice he was standing in front of her for a couple of minutes. Somehow Itachi wondered how she'd managed to survive on a dangerous mission if she got distracted so easily and day dreaming like this.

"How long are you going to stand here Ino?"

Ino startled when Itachi decided to speak. She squealed before she looked up. She was embarrassed for not paying attention to her surroundings and even more embarrassed when she realized Itachi had been staring at her.

"Itachi-san." She mumbled quietly and bowed her head slightly.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Ino." He reprimanded her before walking away not missing the fact that Ino had called him by his given name not her usual _'__Uchiha-san__'_.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm not usually like this." Ino said fidgeting. "Ano, Itachi-san…" She started when she saw him walking away.

"Tsunade-sama told me you've been asking about me." Itachi said. He stopped walking and turned around slightly to regard her. Despite being embarrassed that Itachi knew she'd been looking for him Ino saw this as an invitation so she made her way to where he stood. When Ino reached his side, Itachi continued walking with her tagging along beside him.

Itachi waited for Ino to speak and explain to him why she'd been looking for him. Meanwhile Ino debated with herself whether to tell him or not. Now that the person whom she seek for the past few days was walking beside her, she felt so silly and embarrassed for fussing over him to Tsunade-sama especially when her mentor had told him about her unusual behaviour.

"So, why are you looking for me Ino?" Itachi decided to ask after a moment Ino hadn't said anything.

Ino was fidgeting and her heart beat faster. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before answering his question. "I just… wanted to thank you for saving my life, Itachi-san." She trailed off a bit.

Itachi glanced at her. "You don't have to thank me, Ino. It's my duty to protect this village and its people. Besides, it wasn't only me who had saved you that day." Despite what he said to her, Itachi was pleased she had been looking for him just to say thanks.

"It **is** your duty, but you also didn't have to push yourself, Itachi-san. And just like you said, it wasn't only you who had saved me that day." Ino said looking straight to his eyes. They had stopped walking somewhere in the middle of Ino's sentence. They were now staring at each other.

Itachi wondered what she meant by that. He searched in her eyes how much did she know about what happened that day. And as if reading his thought Ino explained to him. "Sakura told me you helped the other to rescue me when you'd just gotten back from mission and fought their leader alone when you were at your limit, Itachi-san."

Itachi closed his eyes for a second before regard her. "It was nothing I couldn't handle."

Ino grabbed his hand when he was about to leave. "But you could've dying out of chakra, Itachi-san. You used your sharingan, didn't you?"

Itachi was flabbergasted to say the least. He knew what she meant by sharingan. It wasn't just sharingan but mangekyo sharingan. He used it not only once but twice during the fight even though he knew what the consequences by using it with a very low amount of chakra. He could've died out of chakra. Not to mention he would suffer blindness for using it very often. Tsunade had already warned him about it. He wondered if Ino knew or Tsunade had told her about it. After all, she was one of the medics who usually tended his brother and cousin.

"Itachi-san, thank you for saving my life. But please don't force yourself too much next time, alright?" Ino said with a gentle voice.

Itachi looked into her eyes and saw worried etched in those light blue orbs. He knew all along he cared deeply for her. She was the only girl who had captured his attention without even trying and she didn't even realize it. Itachi couldn't stand if someone tried to hurt her physically or emotionally. He was really worried about her well being that day and he'd rather die if that was the last thing he did to make sure she's safe.

Itachi didn't know why he did what he did. Maybe it's because the worried look on her face when she looked at him and he wanted to comfort her. He raised his free hand and gently caressed her cheek.

Ino blushed by his action. Despite her confusion by his sudden affection, she felt warm, comfort and safe. His gentle looked were telling her not to worry about anything. "Itachi-san…"

"Aaaww! So sweet..." A voice startled them both and broke their moment.

"Mikoto-sama!" Ino gasped. She released her grip on Itachi's hand immediately.

"Okaa-san." Meanwhile Itachi regarded his mother like nothing had happened. Well, nothing happened right? They were _just_ talk.

Ino fidgeted and flushed for being caught by the Uchiha matriarch. She's afraid Mikoto still thought they really had a _secret_ relationship as Shisui so kindly put it. Moreover she had been looking for Itachi at his house just last week.

Mikoto resisted for not giggling at the sight of blush that appeared on the girl's face. She couldn't resist teasing her son and Ino for having such a cute moment when she was on the way home from visiting the neighbour. They claimed, scratch that, Ino claimed they didn't have any relationship but the way they acted was like a couple. And what made it so amusing was the two of them didn't even notice.

"Am I interrupting you?" Mikoto asked teasingly.

"Er... no." Ino shook her head. "We were just talking." She said and stole a glance at Itachi which didn't go unnoticed by Mikoto.

"Where have you been, Kaa-san?"

"Oh, I was visiting Yukio-san. He was sick." Mikoto said.

"OH NO!" Ino slapped her forehead at the mention of sick word. Her sudden outburst made Itachi and his mother turned their attention to the girl.

"Something's wrong, Ino-chan?" Mikoto asked when she saw a horrified look on Ino's face.

"I have to go back to the hospital now! Tsunade-sama would have my head if she knew I was ditching my patient _again_!" Ino said still pale that she just realized her shift hasn't ended yet. She excused herself before dashing to the hospital leaving an amused Mikoto and Itachi behind.

Mikoto chuckled lightly stealing a glance toward her first born son. "Your girlfriend is quite funny ne, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi sighed. "You know she's not my girlfriend, Kaa-san."

"Yet." Mikoto said firmly. "What? Do you not like her?" She asked when Itachi gave her a look. Instead of responding to her question, Itachi just walked away to their home. "Itachi-kun, if you don't move fast somebody will take her away from you." Mikoto slightly yelled at his retreating back.

* * *

_Itachi perched on the tree. He leaned over the trunk and let his eyes closed enjoying the peace that his surroundings provided. The wind was blowing gently shaking the foliage and the sun was beginning to set, its red and orange rays were illuminating the cemetery where Itachi's tree was. He didn't know why he had chosen it of all places he could find in Konoha. But at the moment Itachi was buying time or better yet hiding from his obligation to attend the clan's meeting._

_It wasn't that he was such irresponsible person for not fulfilling his duty as the clan's head but he was sick with those people who always tried to mend with his life. It was after all **his** life therefore **he** was the one who planned and decided whatever with his life not them. Well, unless Kami-sama decided otherwise of course. And if they were going to have a meeting **he** will be the one who initiate it not the elders. And if there's something wrong, they could come to him or if it's a big matter they could go to the Hokage directly. _

_Itachi wouldn't follow his father's step for allowing them to influence his decision. It wasn't he didn't appreciate them, he did if they did it for the improvement of the clan. But when came to a family matter Itachi wouldn't allow them to influence his decision. He didn't want any of his children suffer the way he did as a child. He had lost his childhood due to the hard training his father made him just because they'd seen a great talent on him. Itachi did all his father said him to only because he didn't want his father did the same thing to Sasuke. He wanted his brother to grow up like other kids, playing and having friends, something he never had when he was young. So Itachi tried hard to become what the other expected him to be. And here he was; became a prodigy in his year, an ANBU captain when he was fifteen, the head of his clan and the strongest among the Uchiha as they said. _

_Itachi's trained of thought was cut off when he felt another presence. He had concealed his chakra before so the person who had just entering the cemetery didn't notice him. He watched as the young girl walked and stopped at a tomb. He knew her as one of Sasuke's friends, Yamanaka Ino. The young girl knelt down and placed a bouquet of flowers before clasped her hands and prayed. Then she began to talk._

_After a moment, the blonde hair girl stood up and Itachi was stupefied by the sight of her. She had a far look in her eyes when she gazed at her surroundings. She smiled softly and closed her eyes enjoying the way wind blew her hair. The remnants of the afternoon sun illuminated her slim figure. In that moment Itachi had just realized how beautiful she was. He never really noticed her before, only saw her at glance. The girl turned her gaze toward him as if realizing something. Did she notice him been watching her? But that was impossible since the foliage covered him. _

"_Itachi-san?" But he heard her calling out his name. _

"Itachi-san…"

Itachi felt someone shook his body gently. He opened his eyes and met with the light blue orbs that had just entered his dream. But why she was in his room?

"I'm sorry to wake you, Itachi-san. But you need to eat and drink your medicine." Ino said feeling bad to wake him from his peaceful sleep.

"Oh, Mikoto-sama said she had to attend a meeting with the villagers for the upcoming festival but she couldn't leave you alone while you're sick, so she asked me to look after you." Ino said as if reading his thought.

Itachi let out a sigh knowing too well that it was only his mother's mischief plan that Ino was looking after him while he was sick and the so called meeting was only an excuse so that Ino was giving in to her request. His mother clearly took advantage of Ino's caring nature and innocent for her plan to succeed.

"Ano, you don't mind, do you Itachi-san?" Ino asked and stared at him nervously.

"No." Itachi said earning a smile from the girl. "I'm sorry if my mother made you do this, Ino."

Ino shook her head and smiled at him. "It's okay. I'm glad I can help, besides Mikoto-sama looked so worried about leaving you alone."

Itachi sighed inwardly. _'__Okaa-san!__' _She knew he only had a common fever and with enough rest he would be better but she might exaggerate it when she spoke to Ino. He made a mental note to reprimand his mother for not doing it ever again.

"Here I made you porridge." Ino handed him a bowl of porridge. Itachi took it and eat it. Meanwhile Ino sat silently next to his _futon_ watching him eat.

"Have you yourself eaten?" Itachi asked.

Ino shook her head. "I'm not hungry. But I will after you finish your lunch." She added after she caught Itachi was about to reprimand her.

"So, how are you feeling? Do you have a headache?" Ino asked him after she took the empty bowl from Itachi and put it in the tray. She handed him a glass of water with his medicine. Itachi nodded and drink his medicine and water.

"Thanks." Itachi said while handed over the glass to Ino which she took and put it in the tray.

Ino put her hand in his forehead to check his temperature. If only she brought her medic pouch she could've known exactly his temperature, she had searched the cabinet where Mikoto had told her where the medicines were but she couldn't find a thermometer. She pondered for awhile whether she should go home or to the hospital to get it.

Ino flustered when she realized what she had been doing. She pulled back her hand immediately. "Go…Gomen, Itachi-san." She bowed her head slightly. "I should warn you before…"

"It's okay, Ino." Itachi cut her off. Truthfully, he was taken aback when Ino had leaned closer and put her hand in his forehead to check his fever. He couldn't say anything only stared at her pretty face. Itachi realized how close they were, he could study her face carefully. Her eyes weren't light blue like he and people always thought but they were aquamarine. She had a small pointed nose and her lips were thin and rosy. He had wondered how her lips felt against his own. He was snapped from his own thought when Ino's speaking.

"Itachi-san, I think you should change your shirt and go back to sleep." Ino said when she noticed his shirt was wet because of sweat. She then took the tray and left his room. Itachi only stared at her retreating back and the closed door. _'__Someday __she __will __make __a __good __wife__'_, Itachi thought.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Ino knocked on Itachi's room but received no reply. Assuming he was asleep, Ino opened the door and peered inside, indeed Itachi was asleep. Ino invited herself in and walked toward his _futon_ and knelt down beside him. She put her hand to his forehead and felt his body was still burning. Ino rummaged through her medic pouch for a thermometer, which she had her _bunshin_ got it from her house while she's washing the dishes. Once she found it, she put it under his armpit.

Ino watched him sleep while waiting for her thermometer worked. Every girl out there would kill to be in her place right now, to be this close to the most sought out bachelor in Konoha. Ino laughed at the thought that his fan girl would kill her if they found out, but then again gossip about her and Itachi was spreading through out the entire Konoha like a germ. Ino wondered what Itachi thought about it. He hadn't said anything back then when his cousin '_accusing__' _him for having a relationship with her.

She noticed long ago that Itachi was handsome and she even thought him more handsome than his brother. Even though he always looked cold to the others, she knew Itachi was a loving and caring person. She could see it in his eyes. And what made Ino respect him was the way he treated everybody else with respect and politeness despite he liked the person or not. That's why Ino always greeted him every chance she got. She knew he wouldn't ignore her just like Sasuke did back then when they were children.

After a moment, Ino took the thermometer and frowned when it read 38.5 Celsius degrees. She had wondered how he had gotten sick in the first place. She assumed it's probably because he had overworked himself that his body finally drop. Ino left his side and went to the kitchen. She took the basin from the kitchen cabinets and filled it with warm water. When she was about to go back to Itachi's room, she heard a knock in the front door. She wondered who it was. She put the basin in the table and went to the front door. She opened the door only to be greeted with two old men.

TBC

* * *

**Thanks for reading and as always please review...**

**-Rurippe-**


	8. The Uchiha Elders

**Untitled**

**Chapter 8 - ****The Uchiha Elders**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and its characters._

* * *

"Can I help you?" Ino asked politely.

"We want to see Itachi." Said the taller man with a dull grey hair and squinted eyes firmly. Ino could see an aura of leadership in him. She wouldn't recognize him as an Uchiha if not for the clan's symbol etched on his shirt.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san, but Itachi-san is sick and he's sleeping right now." Ino said apologetically.

"And who are you?" Ask the other man. He looked younger and shorter than the other man. The common trait of the Uchiha was evident in his appearance. Pale skin, high cheek bones, dark eyes and hair that hung near his cheek and frame his face.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino."

"So you're the one they talked about then." Said the shorter man.

"I'm sorry?" Ino was perplexed.

"You're the girl they said Itachi likes to spend time with." The first man said with accusing in his tone.

"Eh?" Ino was flabbergasted. "I don't think I understand what you meant, Uchiha-san."

"Itachi always missed the clan's meeting. Now we know why."

'_What? Did they just accuse me causing Itachi-san missed the meeting?'_ Ino thought. She was utterly taken aback. She has absolutely no idea why they had said that.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san but you meant to say that _I_ was the one who cause Itachi-san to miss the clan's meeting?" Ino asked incredulously. Both Uchiha elders only stared at her. Ino was getting annoyed. "Uchiha-san, I really don't understand why you said that but I assure you I don't know anything about him always missed the meeting. Perhaps, he had a mission that day."

The shorter man scoffed. "You might've said that for an excuse but we know you must've used your pretty face to seduce him and get what you want."

Ino gaped in disbelief. "Uchiha-san, like I said before I have no idea of what you're talking about or what you're accusing me of. Itachi-san and I hardly met each other. I've been busy with my own shift at the hospital and missions so did he with his ANBU business." Ino was getting angry; all politeness was being thrown away with every word she said. She glared at the two men before her. "And if it's about my relationship with Itachi-san you heard from who ever they are, Uchiha-san, I tell you that it's not true at all and if it were I believe it is none of your business. Never for once, _Uchiha-san, _I dreamed about having a relationship with Itachi-san like those other girls, I'm aware enough of my place and who I am. I respect him and have no ill intention toward him. Besides Itachi-san would never fall so easily if someone tried to seduce him or used him like you had put it, Uchiha-san."

Ino didn't know why but her heart ached by her own words. What she said to them was true. She never dreamed on having that kind of relationship with the Uchiha heir. She admitted that she adore him and think he's handsome and had a little crush on him when she's younger but she also aware of her place in his life. She's only his little brother's friend, an acquaintance, she was sure Itachi also see her nothing more than that. She's aware that he's out of her league. That's why Ino never dreamed on to be his girlfriend moreover his wife. But to utterly say it made her heart surprisingly hurt more than she had imagined. It was as if someone had stabbed her chest many times with a kunai.

"With all due respect, sirs, I ask you to leave and come back tomorrow." Ino said firmly.

"You dare to kick us out?" The taller man was mad at her.

"Yes." Ino said confidently. "Itachi-san is sick right now and as a medic it is my duty to keep my patients from any nuisance so that they can rest well."

Both the elders glared at her. They were really mad. Not only the girl kick them out she also called them a nuisance. No one dare to insult them before. If only she's not a _kunoichi_ of Konoha, one of the Hokage students, daughter of the Yamanaka Clan's Head and Leader of Intelligence Division and close friend of Sasuke and Itachi, she would be dead by now.

Even though deep down Ino was afraid and felt intimidated by the angry men before her, she stood her ground and gave them a smouldering look. She wanted nothing but the two of them gone and granted both of Uchiha elders took their leave without saying anything.

"Uchiha-san tachi!" Ino called them when they reached the gate. "Itachi-san isn't such an irresponsible person who will miss any important meeting and abandon his duty as the clan's head only because of a girl. I'm sure he is busy with his mission and task Tsunade-sama gave him. But I wouldn't blame him if he decides not to attend the clan's meeting if _this_ is how you treat him. You are too demanding and expecting too much from him. Itachi-san is only a human, Uchiha-san tachi, he has his own flaw. He's not perfect and he's definitely not a tool who will do anything you wish him to. He has his own mind and feeling. Have any of you considered his feeling or opinion before you choose him as the clan's head?"

Ino excused herself and went inside. She leaned over the door after she closed it and let out a breath. She looked up and gasped, "Itachi-san!"

She locked her eyes with him. Ino hadn't move from her place neither did Itachi. Both of them were silent. Ino wondered how long he was standing there and how much he heard her conversation with the Uchiha elders.

"Are they gone?" Itachi asked breaking the awkward silence.

Ino only nodded her head. She didn't trust her voice for not breaking in front of him. The moment their eyes locked, memories of her own words rushed through her head and the aching she felt in her heart were back when she stared into those deep onyx eyes.

'_Never for once, Uchiha-san, I dreamed about having a relationship with Itachi-san like those other girls, I'm aware enough of my place and who I am.'_

Now she knew why it hurt so much when she said those words. Without her realizing she had fallen for the man who stood a few steps before her. She remembered a pang of jealousy she felt back then whenever she saw how ease he was while speaking with Sakura. How she wished she could have a friendly conversation with him. She could remember clearly the first time she greeted him and how happy she was when he greeted her back and not ignoring her like his brother did back when they were kids. And how ever since that day she tried to greet him whenever she had a chance. She also remembered how she hoped she could catch a glimpse of his figure whenever she visited his house and slightly disappointed when she knew he wasn't at home.

All events for these past months came flooding her thought. The day she woke up in his embrace after she passed out due to overused her chakra. The day Itachi walked her to the Hokage Tower and Sakura asked her if she's dating the ANBU captain. The day she had dinner with his family and he walked her home. And how happy she was when she realized he had called her by her given name. The day she woke up in the hospital bed and found out he had saved her life from Sakura. Those days she kept waiting and looking for him when he didn't come back the way he supposed to and she realized she had missed him and wanted nothing more but to see him.

Ino felt her chest was suffocating with this realization. Tears came flooding her cheeks without her being able to prevent. And the next thing she knew was Itachi had pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Itachi stared at the sleeping girl. Ino had been crying to sleep in his arm. He decided to put her in his futon. He wondered what those old men had said to her that made her crying like that. It hurt him to see her like that.

He had been awoken feeling thirsty but couldn't find any glass of water in his room. He thought Ino must've been forgotten to bring them back again. He went down stair and when he reached the bottom of the stair he heard voices outside the front door. He'd thought it must've been her mother or Sasuke coming home. He was about to go into the kitchen when he heard his name being said. He walked to the front door and halted when he could hear Ino's voice clearly.

He was taken aback by her words. Itachi knew she was different from other girl who pinned after him. But never knew she had thought herself wasn't even equal with him. Was that why she always been so reluctant every time they met? She has always greeted him in polite manner every time they bumped into each other. It saddens him sometimes when she regarded him like a stranger meanwhile being so friendly with his cousin and brother. But he realized that she didn't know him well enough like she did with Shisui and Sasuke.

Itachi kept listening silently from his place. He was even more surprised when the young medic defended him in front of the Uchiha elders after she had asked them to leave and not only that, Ino had seen him as a person who had his own feeling, mind and flaw. She didn't think highly of him like everyone else. She didn't expect anything from him or look down on him when he made mistakes.

Itachi looked up when he heard the door being opened and closed and saw her leaned her back on the door and sighed. He heard her gasped and whispered his name when she noticed him. Itachi could see sadness etched in her eyes. Itachi held her gaze and the next moment she burst into tears. He felt his chest tighten seeing her like that. He closed the gap between them and wiped away her tears before pulling her into his chest and held her closely.

Itachi snapped from his own thought when Ino stirred in her sleep. He saw her eyes were fluttery opened. She sat bolt upright and gazed at her surroundings. When her gaze found him, she tossed away the blanket and stood abruptly and walked to where he sat in the windowsill.

"Itachi-san, are you feeling better? Why are you not sleeping in your _futon_?" She asked worriedly. She placed her hand in his forehead. Meanwhile Itachi only stared at her, amused by her behaviour. After all the crying session she had, the first thing she worried about was him. She seemed had forgotten that she had been crying until she fell asleep.

"Itachi-san?" She demanded pulling her hand away from his forehead. She was glad his fever has down a bit. Instead of answering her, Itachi took her hand and pulled her closer so that she stood right in front of him.

"I should ask you the same question."

"But why?" Ino tilted her head confused. "I'm not the one who sick and need to…" She trailed off and gasped when the memory came flooding her mind. "Oh no! I'm sorry Itachi-san, I didn't mean to cry like that." She looked down feeling ashamed for breaking down in front of him like that.

Itachi lifted her chin so that she met his eyes. "Did they hurt you?"

"No." Ino shook her head.

"Then what made you cry, Ino?"

Ino went silent. How did she suppose to answer that? Telling him the truth that she had just realized her feeling for him was out of question. She cursed herself inwardly. How could she be so stupid for crying in front of him of all people?

* * *

**Happy New Year, everyone! Hope this year will be better than last year ^_^**

**Thanks for reading and as usual please review...**

**-Rurippe-**


	9. Mistake

**Untitled**

**Chapter 9 - Mistake**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and its characters_

* * *

She was on the verge of tears but she refused to let it down. No, especially not in front of him and in a situation like this when she was just blurted out those words. Those four words that made him stare her down with his piercing gaze. She knew it right away that she made a big mistake by admitting her feeling.

They stayed in agonizing silent. His onyx eyes bore into her aquamarine. She couldn't take it anymore. This pain. This humiliation she brought upon herself. The way he look into her eyes made her feel suffocating that she couldn't breathe. She wanted nothing more than to run away. But her feet refused to obey what's her mind command them to do. She just stood there staring back at his eyes. Eyes that she used to see full of love, sadness and pain but now its staring back at her with disdain as if she was worthless human being that ever live.

The man before her was anything but kind and polite to her the whole time they interact to each other. But the picture of that man was completely gone and changed into a cold man the moment she said those words. Those simple words that brought her into her doom.

And then he left. Walking pass her without even uttering a single word. It was like she was invisible to him. Never ever in her life she felt so hurt, so helpless, so worthless. She had done everything and gave everything in order to become someone that she is today. But it seemed her effort was in vain when it came to him.

Her tears rolled down her pale cheeks at the same time the door being closed. Separating her with him. The sound of his footsteps away made the ache in her heart grow. She should've known better not to fall for him.

Who was she in his life?

She was meant nothing to him.

_Nothing._

The words kept echoing in her mind made her heart even more in pain. She couldn't take it anymore. And in an instant she broke down. Tears kept rolling down her cheeks, a few sobs escaped from her lips. She lie down in fetal position and crying her heart out until she felt so hard to breathe. Then she whispered out his name before darkness took her.

* * *

_'Itachi...'_

The ANBU captain halted his pace and settled himself in one of the tree branch when he felt he heard a girl voice calling his name. He knew that voice very well. It was her voice. Yamanaka Ino's voice.

Itachi suddenly felt unease. He didn't know how but in the back of his mind he feels that she's in trouble.

It's been almost a month he didn't see the blonde haired _kunoichi_. Ever since she took care of him when he was sick, he never met her again. He still remembered that Ino hadn't answered his question yet why she was crying that day because his little brother interrupted them. And as soon as Sasuke informed the medic-_nin_ that their Hokage asked her presence, Ino took her leave but not without making sure that he had to rest and Sasuke had to look after him.

And last time he heard of her was when Sasuke told him and his mother that he had a mission with Ino, Naruto and Hinata.

_"Taicho?" _

Itachi looked up and saw that his teammates staring quizzically at him. He didn't realized he had been thinking for some time.

"Nothing." Itachi simply said. "Let's get moving."

The three people in front of him nodded their head and followed his order. Itachi then moving following his teammates.

* * *

"Ino! Look out!"

But said girl didn't even react at all even though five _kunai_ being thrown at her direction.

"INO!"

No matter how loud Naruto scream at her. The young blond haired _kunoichi _didn't seem to hear him. She still stared blankly ahead. Her body stood still unmoving. Naruto watched in horror as those kunai kept moving toward her until...

"Sasuke!/ Sasuke-kun!" Both Naruto and Hinata yelled at the same time.

Sasuke had managed to shield Ino and had his back stabbed by _kunai _in a last second. Ignoring the pain, Sasuke looked up to see the blonde medic-_nin_. Tears rolling down her pale cheeks but her eyes were empty. He knew immediately that she was trapped in a _genjutsu_.

"I... I-no." Sasuke squeezed both her shoulder and shake her a little. "Snap o-out of it!"

Sasuke hissed in pain as he squeezed his eyes closed. He could hear Naruto and Hinata were still fighting near them. Blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. His eye's sight beginning to blur and it's so hurt even to breathe. But he couldn't give in to his pain. He had to save their only medic-_nin_.

Sasuke gathered his chakra in his eyes and activated his _sharingan_.

Within a minute, Ino was beginning to regain herself. Her eyes blinked and wide in surprise as she found a sight in front of her.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun?" Ino stuttered and watched in horror as Sasuke collapsed on her.

"Ino!" Naruto called as he approached the girl after defeating his enemy. "_Daijoubu ka?_ Sasuke!"

Ino snapped and looked up at him. "I'll treat him immediately."

Naruto helped Ino bring Sasuke to a safe area, a distant away from the battle field. He put him down on the ground and Ino tended his wound. After he was sure that his friend were in a good hand, Naruto went back to the battle area to help Hinata leaving Ino and Sasuke alone.

Ino stared at her once childhood crush as she healed him. Five _kunai_ embedded on his back and it's all thanks to her. How could she be so stupid for being caught in a _genjutsu_. She blamed herself for letting her guard down. Her mentor was surely would berate her. One important rule as being a medic-_nin_ was not to stand on the front lines so that they could heal their injured teammates. But what was she doing back then? She let her guard down by being caught in a _genjutsu_ and not only that, she let herself being affected by said _genjutsu_.

She still remembered everything that has occurred when she's trapped in _genjutsu_. It was what she feared and hurt the most other than losing those who she held dear, being rejected by one person she finally realized she fell in love with. It wasn't being rejected though that affect her the most. It was _how_ he reject her.

The way he stared at her, cold and full of disdain. The way he ignored her confession by not saying anything and how he was just moving pass her without even looking back, as if she wasn't even there.

Tears unconsciously rolling down her cheeks. Ino shook her head furiously to get the memory out of her mind and focused on healing her friend instead.

"_Gomen ne_, Sasuke-_kun_." Ino whispered wiping away her tears.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had just given their mission report to Tsunade and they waited to be dismissed by her so that they could see their teammates in the hospital.

_"Baa-chan?"_ Naruto called as Tsunade hadn't said anything. It was obvious that she was angry and disappointed with her apprentice.

"Ah good job. You can go now." Tsunade finally said.

Both Naruto and Hinata turned around and made their way toward the door. Naruto opened the door for Hinata and let her out first then made himself out but paused before closing the door as Tsunade called him and asked him to tell Ino to come to her office as soon as possible.

"Ah." Naruto acknowledged her message. "But please don't be too hard on her, _Baa-chan_. Ino did her best."

After saying that he closed the door and walked down the hallway to the Hokage Tower entrance and toward the hospital.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, is Ino-_chan_ in trouble?" Hinata asked after they walked in silent.

"I hope not." Naruto said and he didn't say anything along the way to the hospital.

Finally they reached the hospital building and made their way inside. Hinata asked the nurse in nurse station where Sasuke had been treated. When she got the answer, Hinata told Naruto and they walked down the hospital hallway to Sasuke's room. Upon reaching his room, they saw Ino who had just come out.

"Ino!" Naruto called as he approached the girl.

"Naruto, Hinata?!" Ino greeted the two approaching figures.

"How is he?" Naruto asked her.

Ino looked down on her feet before meeting Naruto's cerulean eyes. "He's fine, Naruto."

She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Guilty still engulfed her on the inside. It was because of her that Sasuke got hurt in the first place. _If only she didn't let her guard down..._

"Don't blame yourself, Ino." Naruto said comfortingly. "You did your best healing him back then."

Hinata nodded at his statement. "I'm sure he's going to be fine. You said it yourself, Ino-_chan_."

Ino only nodded. She was kind of glad that they didn't blame her for what happened even though she still blame herself for it.

"By the way, Tsunade _no baa-chan_ wants to see you as soon as possible." Naruto informed her.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto, Hinata. I was about to see her anyway." Ino said.

* * *

Tsunade was half listening to her ANBU operative as they report the result of their successful mission. And everyone in the room could see that she was in a bad mood. The ANBU squad could tell by just looking at her nervous assistant who keep glancing at their leader and Tonton who act warily near the blonde pigtail haired woman.

"It's just as we suspect, Hokage-_sama_." Itachi finished his report.

Tsunade seemed in deep thought then sighed. "Good work. Everyone is dismiss. Itachi stay."

The other three ANBU glanced at their team leader before disappeared with a poof of smoke. Itachi though seemed to look aloof but inside he was curious and somehow worried. He had a bad feeling about whatever Tsunade would tell him. He also noted that now Shizune bit her lower lip and tried hard to compose herself.

"You don't need your mask now, Itachi." Tsunade said tonelessly.

Itachi took off the mask from his face at the same time the door has been knocked.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled.

Yamanaka Ino appeared from behind the door. She stepped in and closed the door behind her before walking to the desk and stood beside Itachi. It seemed Ino hadn't noticed his presence because the girl were busy trying to brace herself for the impending doom.

"Just in time, Ino." Tsunade said gritted her teeth. Her anger was back in the surface the moment she saw her youngest apprentice.

"Explain yourself!" She yelled at Ino and gave her a stern looked.

Ino looked defeated and set her eyes on the floor. She bit her lower lip and tried to calm her heart bit. She shifted her body from one foot to another.

Itachi, on the other hand, was surprised to see Ino being yelled at. He glanced at the medic-_nin_ beside him who looked nervous and pale as if blood was leaving her body. _Why would Tsunade be so mad at her? Did she make a big mistake? _

"How could you forget one important rule as a medic-_nin_!" Tsunade started to yell again when Ino hadn't say anything and sending her famous glare toward the young woman. "Didn't I specifically told you not to engage in a battle should it happened?" She continued.

Ino couldn't say anything to defend herself. Their mission was supposed to be handle by ANBU but Tsunade had entrusted it to their hands since she believe in their ability. They were to tracked down a group of rouge ninja, investigate and gain any information and to at all cost avoid to engage in a battle. But after five days their undercover were blown up and they were attacked. And Tsunade had specifically told her not to engage in a battle and leave it to her teammates, her duty was to heal her teammates if they were injured.

"I apologise, Hokage-_sama_." Ino said weakly. "The enemy threw _kunai _and _senbon_ at Sasuke-..."

Tsunade pound the table, "Sasuke could take care of himself!" She was very angry at the girl in front of her. "He's a capable _shinobi_ and a good one!"

"But _shishou_," Ino reasoned, "the senbon was full of poison. Sasuke-_kun_ could die instantly the moment it embedded to his body. It was a strong one. We encountered few people who died on our way and I investigate it and found that they were being poison and from the look of their wound the poison being administered by _senbon_. And with a short time we had I couldn't make the right antidote since they used a very rare herb."

Tsunade bit her lower lip then sighed after hearing Ino explanation. "How is Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ is fine. I healed his wound and there's no trace of poison in his body. He's only drain his chakra." Ino answered.

Itachi didn't know what to say after hearing his brother was almost dead if not for Ino saving him and he was wondering why Tsunade was so mad at her.

"Naruto said that you were a bit distracted throughout the mission." Tsunade said in a dangerous low tone that made Ino flinched.

"It was nothing." Ino said not meeting Tsunade's eyes.

The room went silent as nobody said anything after that. Tsunade studied the medic-_nin_ carefully who was busy staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting to look at and glanced at the ANBU captain who stood silently beside Ino. She noticed that the girl hadn't noticed his presence yet until now.

"Ino," Tsunade paused briefly. "Did something happen between you and Itachi?"

Both Ino and Itachi were surprised though only Ino who show it. She gaped at her mentor with wide eyes and mouth hung open and she started to panic. _Kami! Not Tsunade too!_

In the back, Shizune was sweatdrop as she watched them. '_What is Tsunade-sama playing at?'_

"Tsu-Tsunade-_sama_!" Ino said frantically.

"Well?" Tsunade raised one eyebrow and gaze at Ino expecting her answer.

"Uh.. no-nothing." Ino stuttered.

"Is that so?" Now Tsunade lean over her desk, tried to intimidate her.

Ino gulped. "_Ha-Hai_, Tsunade-_sama_."

Tsunade didn't convince though. She moved her gaze to the young man who keep silent throughout the conversation. "Is that true, Itachi?"

It was then that Ino acknowledged who the person whom stood beside her. She was aware that there's someone beside her but she just brushed it off as one of the ANBU and whoever she/he was wasn't Itachi. She stared at him wide eyes and blushed furiously when she met his penetrating gaze.

Itachi shifting his gaze from Ino to Tsunade and replied calmly. "_Hai, so desu_ Hogake-_sama_."

Now, he knew why he had been asked to stay at the office. Not only Tsunade wanted to tell him about Sasuke, she also wanted to know if there's something wrong between him and one of her precious apprentice.

Tsunade eyed them critically then she finally said, "Well, if that's the case I want both of you to ..."

* * *

**Sorry I took it so long to update this story. I've been stuck and didn't get any good idea to write, so this is the best I can come up with. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well and many thanks for those who was patiently waiting for an update. Please kindly review this chapter as well... ^_^**

**- Rurippe -**


End file.
